Many sensors on computing devices require constant supervision in the form of a program that runs on one or more low-power cores in order to wake the device and enable the device to check for a critical event. To do this, the low-power core is regularly woken to read data from the sensor to detect an event, many times due to false alarms. For example, some devices sample at a periodic rate of 50 Hz, which results in the low power core waking 50 times per second to read data. This monitoring and waking of the device consumes power, diminishing battery life of the device.
In addition, many sensors are prone to drift, which is a gradual, often unpredictable change in the sensor input and other components that can cause readings to be offset from an original calibrated state. A variety of different influences can cause drift in the sensor, such as noise, temperature fluctuations, or age. Consequently, drift changes inputs, which would require supervision from the low power core to track and change a signal threshold used to detect critical events.
This background description is provided for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in this section is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the present disclosure or the appended claims.